


No Time For Heroics

by PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Series: Shoot And Miss [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor pulled his companion behind him, running hell bent for leather, only to see the BACK of his ship at the end of the alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time For Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe
> 
> 11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

"Run, Rose!"

The Doctor pulled his companion behind him, running hell bent for leather.

 _Oh, crap._  They'd come running into the alley where he'd parked the TARDIS, only to see the back of his ship.

He stopped suddenly, thrusting Rose behind him as he turned to defend her.

"Oh, come  _on_ , Doctor! This is no time for heroics!" Rose grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him with her.

Her connection with the TARDIS was a hell of a lot stronger than the Doctor realized. So, when she raised her hand, snapped her fingers, and the TARDIS doors materialized at the back of his ship, she quickly pushed the Doctor in front of her and inside, slamming the doors behind her.

The TARDIS immediately took off, dematerializing without command from Her pilot.

Rose stood on the ramp leading to the console floor, gasping for breath as the Doctor just stared. His mouth moved, gaping like a fish, but nothing came out.

When Rose finally caught her breath and straightened. "Phew! Alright, then! Tea, Doctor?" She walked past him, smiling.

" _WHAT?_ "

Rose just shook her head and laughed. 


End file.
